


Just In Case

by Lola99



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola99/pseuds/Lola99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble that sort of just happened one night. Arcade is leaving, and Courier is heartbroken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I recently decided to replay FNV and, I don’t know, I guess I forgot that completing Arcade’s personal quest means he leaves you. My courier, Landon, and I were incredibly heartbroken for a while...and then this happened.  
> Just a short little drabble for now. I may revisit them later.

“Arcade, I don’t understand.  Why do you have to leave now?  The Legion hasn’t made their move yet, and I’m still getting everything into place in New Vegas.  I could really use your help with that.”

The small, sad smile he received in return dashed any hope Landon had of convincing the other man to stay.

“Landon, you know as well as I do that you don’t need any help.  And even if you do, you still have Boone and Cass and all the others.  They’ll follow you anywhere, and you know it.”

He was right, course.  Landon didn’t need his help, but he wasn’t ready to say good-bye either.  When he’d first met Arcade Gannon, he hadn’t been sure what to think.  He was witty and sarcastic, and he’d deflected every attempt the courier had made to get to know him better.  But things had shifted subtly when they’d started tracking down his father’s old unit.  

Landon still wasn’t sure what that shift meant, but he desperately wanted to find out.

“Okay, maybe I don’t need your help.  But…”  He sighed.  “I guess I’ve just gotten used to your company.  I’ll miss your...commentary.”

Arcade laughed.  “Well, that’s a first.  Usually people are telling me to go be quiet in the corner.  You know, if you’re looking for commentary you should consider talking to Veronica more.”

Landon grinned.  “Ah, she might talk with you, but she always seems to freeze up around me*.”  Turning serious again, he continued, “I understand why you have to do this.  Just...take care of yourself, okay?”

“You too.”

“Okay.”  

They sat there for a minute in silence before Landon finally turned to leave, his heart heavy.  He was at the door to the bunker when Arcade called his name.  He turned around to find the other man taking long strides towards him.

“Wha-”

His question was cut off when Arcade cupped his face in his hands and then covered his lips with is own.  It had been building for a while, and if Landon was completely honest with himself, he’d wanted this from the moment he’d met the doctor.  He’d imagined it many times, to the point that he was afraid the real thing could never measure up to his imagination.  

Fortunately, he couldn’t have been more wrong.  When Arcade finally pulled back, it took him a moment to catch his breath and regain his composure.

“What was that?”

“It was just in case.”

“Just in case?”

“Yeah.  If it’s alright with you, I’d like to do that again.  When this is all over.  But...just in case...”

Landon smiled.  “I’d like that.”  He placed another quick kiss on Arcade’s lips.  “See ya, Arcade.”

This time, he left the bunker with a much lighter heart and a grin to match.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *So, funny thing. My game is somehow glitched out when it comes to Veronica. She can come with me, but none of her comments or anything will trigger. So, she just sits there quiet.


End file.
